supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TimmySmartWorks
All of 2016 Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tibbydibby page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kwitbeck (talk) 18:12, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Question? Hello! I'm not sure what you are asking on my talk page. I deleted the Timmy Roughan page and a blood spatter image, because they're not related to Supernanny. If you are Timmy Roughan, you can post things about yourself on your profile page, or on the Timmypedia wikia you made for yourself. But please do not create pages and categories about yourself on this Supernanny wiki, or use multiple accounts to do this. Thanks! Kwitbeck (talk) 17:52, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Answering your newest question on my page. If you want to post a picture or topic that isn't related to Supernanny, you could post it on your profile or a different wiki related to the topic or picture (like your other wikis), but not on this wiki. If you re-post something that's been deleted (like a page or photo that's not related to Supernanny), you could be banned for edit warring. Thanks! Kwitbeck (talk) 16:24, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Answering your question about names. If the names are yours or your friends and not people on Supernanny, then you can post about them on your Timmypedia wikia or your TimmySmartWorks profile page, not make a new page about them on the Supernanny wiki. Thanks! Kwitbeck (talk) 23:57, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Answering your recent questions. Good work on your Timmypedia pages! A Timmy Roughan page is great for your Timmypedia, just not the Supernanny wikia. Kwitbeck (talk) 16:24, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I deleted the videos you mentioned. Thanks for letting me know! Kwitbeck (talk) 20:06, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi! Don't worry about me blocking you. Left a message for you on my talk page. Thanks! Kwitbeck (talk) 02:43, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi Timmy! I see that anonymous user used the F word, but for now I just deleted the comment. If that user does more, I will block for two weeks. Kwitbeck (talk) 02:22, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Nice wiki! Hi Timmy! Good job on your wiki. I looked at your block list, too! Kwitbeck (talk) 15:27, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Leaving a message on your talk page Hi! Just leaving a message here as it seemed you would like one! I deleted the Batman video. Kwitbeck (talk) 22:21, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I looked at the user's contributions at http://supernanny.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/184.3.104.2, the edits were silly but not harmful, so don't think will block at this time. Kwitbeck (talk) 17:09, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Hi! I looked at the Kristin Hallenbeck page. I am OK with leaving "She's so hot" on there for a bit, it's not really offensive. I will probably delete in a month or so, though. I think people get kind of offended if their non-offensive remarks are deleted soon after posting. Going to be away for a bit now! Kwitbeck (talk) 20:05, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Last message of 2016! Hi! Like not blocking for posting "She's hot" on the Kristin Hallenbeck page, I wouldn't warn or block for adding a "Hot Girls" category. However, I will be doing a sweep of all categories at some point and removing them from pages. It will take a long time because there are so many different categories, so I won't do that until I'm done going through all the US episode pages to add tab view navigation. If categories are removed, but people keep adding them back, then the people who added the categories back could be blocked for edit warring. Hope you have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Kwitbeck (talk) 16:09, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Adding to last message of 2016! I blocked that user. Thanks! Kwitbeck (talk) 15:04, December 26, 2016 (UTC) All of 2017 First message of 2017! Hello! I'll leave a warning message on Andrew Weston's page. Happy New Year! Kwitbeck (talk) 16:27, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Cameron Clarke I rolled back the edits. Thanks! Kwitbeck (talk) 00:17, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Andra Jeans Thanks, Timmy! Think I will remove that quote, then. Kwitbeck (talk) 01:09, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Your message I don't think you did anything wrong! I did delete that page with the bad word name and protected it so they can't make that page again. But didn't block that IP address because all the other changes made under that IP seemed OK. Kwitbeck (talk) 15:57, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Shannon Kerns Hi Timmy! I deleted that comment, as it seemed a little weird and enough months have passed that deleting it shouldn't cause offense. Sorry for the late response, I haven't looked at my talk page in a long time! Kwitbeck (talk) 14:19, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Andra Jeans Hi Timmy! I hadn't remembered the Polly Pocket thing until you just mentioned it. I don't remember it on the show, but remember users here talking about it. I will go through that episode again and see if I can find it. What was going on when you heard it (were they at home, shopping, etc)? Kwitbeck (talk) 16:39, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello in 2018! Timmy, sorry I didn't respond for so long. I have been doing some other things, like writing novels and stories! I hope you're doing well. I deleted the Rhys Howat quotes since they didn't seem to be real. Hope you are busy and having fun! Kwitbeck (talk) 04:15, February 12, 2018 (UTC)